hcfactionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Platypus
Platypus is unique in the HCFactions world, in that it is a non-PvP Faction. It's members are dedicated to the establishment of a player-based economy by buying, selling and trading almost all available items in the game. Platypus is formally known as the Platypus Trading Company, and their motto is "We're here for all your survival needs!" Members of Platypus strive to stay out of PvP combat and alliances so that they can offer their services to all players in the HCFactions community. Members *zigman2000 *stevenpcc *Thieso_ *kirk_xyz *smiggyballs *linisastald *SkulReaper1916 *stratfish *patipatpat *Jaredmf1012 Platypus is not a large faction in terms of number of players. It strives to keeps a close-knit group of members who are active and communicate with one another on a daily basis, in and out of the game. This helps to maintain trust and loyalty in a server that is not particularly known for either. History The Platypus faction was first started at the end of Map 2 by Zigman2000. It was started in order for him to have a safe place to store his items, since he kept getting killed and raided as a lone wolf. He quickly found out that he was not ready for the elite PvP aspect of HCFactions, and a plan for something different started to evolve. Throughout Map 3, Zigman2000 worked on ways to establish a secure base and started to get to know other players on the server. It was around the end of Map 3 that he realized that there were much more possibilities to the server than just PvP and raiding. He posted on the subreddit asking what people thought about having a Trading Faction start up at the beginning of Map 4. There were many positive responses, (and many negative ones as well) but eventually a plan was formed to make it a reality. Map 4 was the proving grounds for Platypus as a Trading Company. New members Stevenpcc and Thieso_ joined early in the map, and started right away improving things. However, tragedy struck right before Platypus was to open for the first time. Through a series of unfortunate events, power levels dropped below the amount of claimed land, and the base was lost to invaders. Tragedy turned to hope when a new base was established next door to a new faction, Bank. They were only a few days old and the members of Platypus decided it would be benificial to be located close to another 'alternative' faction. A week later, the famous /r/Minecraft Bank post was up, and new players started to flood into the server. The foot traffic proved beneficial to Platypus as well. The final 3 weeks of Map 4 were a blur and a success. Stevenpcc and Thieso_ worked hard to create a custom redstone trading room that was 100% safe for customers and for the traders. Zigman2000 helped to make auto-farms throughout the base for easy material gathering. No deaths happened around our base during this time, which is almost unheard of for a location that sees so much foot traffic. Map 5 is only a few weeks old, yet Platypus still continues to innovate and strive to make the trading process as safe and helpful as possible to the players on the HCFactions server. A small business community of other non-PvP factions has started to spring up around the map, and a player economy is starting to form. These are exciting times for the players of HCFactions.